Active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels are increasingly used in high-performance display devices as current-type light-emitting devices. Due to its self-illuminating property, an AMOLED display has many advantages such as a wider color gamut, higher contrast, being ultra-thin and ultra-light compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD).